


Reflections

by ScarletNahla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2969144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Firelord's thoughts. Companion to "Regular".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

The warmth of noon sun soaked into his bones even as shade trees kept the glare away. Turtleducks shuffled and ruffled on banks and in water. A known place to find the most recent Fire Lord.

A place of peace after morning court and before afternoon sessions.

A hideout away from ladies seeking attention and favor or from remembering family locked away.

Refuge for thoughts of friends long scattered.

He could still see them, memories reflected by the pond.

_Aang standing behind him as he takes his first steps into a new era, voices raised to welcom him to the throne._

_Katara fighting his sister, taking the lightening meant for her._

He had seen the two of them three times in the eight years since the war ended. Flying in on that great menace Appa, shedding fur everywhere.

It had made him miss Mai the way they smiled at each other. Mai who was involved in the current talks with the Earth Kingdom. Mai who said she loved him but didn't want the Fire Lord. _I loved her. I miss her. I'm sorry._ He had heard nothing from her in four years.

There had been several letters from Toph, though. _Dark night, alone, footsteps, a wash of fire, seared flesh, tears._ He still regretted burning her feet. But she had gotten him back for it, smirking and cackling all the while.

He had chased them across the world, had been a danger to them all.

But most especially Sokka.

Sokka, who had no bending, no defense against him save a sword that would do little to prevent being burned. But still it was Sokka that had come and sat by him in the dark with the camp fire low, and talked with him. About things lost. About hope gained. A chief's son who knew and understood giving of self for your people. The Southern Water Tribe could not match the length or breadth of the Fire Nation but it was understanding none the less.

_"Forging friendships is like forging a sword. With out the right time and attention they can come out brittle and shatter at their first true test."_

He was also the only one of those children-turned-saviors he had not seen or heard from since the final talks for peace had ended. Fragile days, where the Southern warrior's ideas had helped keep new disputes from erupting, where fireside chats in his study had helped keep a stressed Fire Lord's temper at bay.

Then he had gone with the rest. Katara and Aang to look for more children of Air. Toph home to trade and family. Sokka to the South, to duty and tribe.

_A dedication to duty he still held as unforgettable, as remarkable._

Day after day through the years he came to the turtleduck pond and remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is what spun out of "Regular". Only a little bit depressing. ;)


End file.
